


Corpswoman

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Green Lantern Phoenix, Photoshop, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: The universe was falling apart, and even if some of Jean's pieces were still missing, she knew she had to answer the call and join forces with her lastest allies if she wanted to have any chance of coming back home...





	Corpswoman

**Author's Note:**

> photo-manipulation of a panel of an old issue of green lantern corps, with the addittion of a ring- bearer Jean Grey.


End file.
